log_horizonfandomcom-20200222-history
Rieze
Rieze is a Half-Alv Sorcerer-Strategist and a member of the D.D.D in Elder Tale. She is one of the Drei Klauen, the ladies who act as Krusty's second-in-commands. Along with Henrietta, she acts as one of the leaders of the Akiba Raid Party during Operation Capture. Her Overskill is Chiron Tablet. Her real name is Celica Aizawa (藍沢せりか Aizawa Serika).http://lhrpg.com/lhz/i?id=1593&tab=1 Appearance Rieze has blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Her uniform color is red, in comparison to Takayama Misa's blue and third Drei Klauen member Kushiyatama's green. Personality When she was younger, she wanted to play the part of the ideal Japanese woman, graceful, elegant, and polite. She wasn't very good at it, though, and was teased about it.Log Horizon Light Novel: Volume 6, Chapter 3 While she looks like a serious and mature young woman, her attitude and shyness makes Henrietta suspect that she is younger than she looks. She has a romantic interest in Krusty, which Henrietta does not understand but respects anyways. It seems as though she also enjoys giving Rayneshia misinformation, "teaching" her various new words from the real world, but giving her the wrong definition for it. Synopsis Prior to the Catastrophe Rieze was born in Kiyose, into a "small normal family." When she was young, she spent a lot of time with boys, among them being Yuta, but stopped doing that when she wanted to become a "Yamato nadeshiko," but failed in her attempt to become one. Instead, she began studying fervently, which she received praise for. However, as she grew older, the coursework became more difficult and she stopped receiving praise for her studies. Under Yuta's influence, Rieze began playing Elder Tale. At some point in time, she became a member of D.D.D. and became infatuated with Krusty. Round Table Alliance arc During the Round Table Conference, Rieze and Takayama Misa accompany Krusty to the conference and stands back as she watches the meeting unfold.Log Horizon anime, episode 9: Round Table Conference Return of the Goblin King arc Along with most of D.D.D., Rieze is present at the attack on the Goblins. She and Alakshmi stand next to Krusty as they prepare to wipe out the Goblins and Dire Wolves at Sand Leaf. Once he takes the initiative, the two follow behind. Fallen Guardian arc Rieze accompanies several other guilds' members in having tea parties with Rayneshia, which also doubles up as a security measure for her. During one of the tea parties, she is informed of Krusty's disappearance, upsetting her deeply. After Enbart Nelles' attacks begin, Rieze is one day alone with Rayneshia in the parlor. She starts talking about the old world, commenting that it is much colder in Theldesia than it was in the old world's Tokyo—a name unfamiliar to the Lander girl. Rieze's attempts to describe Tokyo's geographical location only confuses Rayneshia further, as Tokyo's equivalent location in Theldesia is inhospitable land occupied by monsters. Although the two realize how little they know about each other, they can still empathize with each other's experiences with adults and studying. When news arrives that Soujiro Seta and Akatsuki fell to the murderer's blade, Rieze is among those waiting for Akatsuki's revival at the Cathedral. She criticizes Akatsuki's decision-making and attempts to resolve everything on her own, without corresponding with any of the other Watermaple members. Afterwards, the Watermaple group decides to set up the Akiba Raid to deal with the murderer once and for all, and Rieze is assigned the role of battle coordinator due to her experience. Towards the end of the battle, Akatsuki kites Nelles to a tall building, where Rieze and Kyouko laid in wait at the very top. With the building's height keeping them out of Nelles' 50-meter range and Kyouko keeping a hold on her so she wouldn't fall, Rieze casts Freezing Liner, taking advantage of gravity to extend the spell's 15-meter range and trap Nelles place. With him immobilized and the Guard system disabled to prevent him from teleporting away, Akatsuki puts an end to the fight by destroying his cursed sword. Homesteading the Noosphere arc Ever since Krusty's disappearance, Rieze has been trying to keep the guild together, especially since Misa also had become inactive with the guild's activities. One of the former Drei Klauen, Kushiyatama, is mentioned while Henrietta and Akatsuki are keeping Rieze's company. When the Eternal Moths begin descending on Yamato, Rieze and several other members of D.D.D are selected to join the Shibuya Raid Team. However, Shiroe's early blunders cause her to doubt his judgement until he cleans up his act and proves his skills against the Genius boss. Upon learning that Krusty was safe and sound, and now a part of Kanami's Party, Rieze displays her shock and relief. However, she is dismayed by the sudden connection break when the wire breaks, and returns to Akiba with most of the others. Equipment Trivia *Although Rieze's outfit is supposed to be red and is reflected that way in the Log Horizon Settings Book, her clothes are always blue in the first season. This is fixed in the second season. **As made apparent in the Settings Book for season 1, Rieze wore pants in the season 1 design, even though her light novel illustration had her in a skirt. Season 2 went with her light novel design. *Rieze shares a voice actress with Pianississimo. *She shares a birthday, April 2, with fellow D.D.D member Towa. References Navigation Category:Half-Alv